


Push

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Fear Play, Guilty Sam Winchester, M/M, Object Insertion, Sam holds Cas, Tied-Up Castiel, kink gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Since Sam found out about a peculiar type of toy, he's been a little obsessed.He persuades Cas to let him act out his fantasies, with a little bound Grace to make it more realistic.It goes as well as could be expected.





	Push

“You still okay?” Sam asked. The last strap was in his hands; once he buckled it in place, Cas would be helpless. At his mercy. 

The thought of that turned him on more than it should. 

But Cas nodded. He pushed his foot at Sam, rucking up the blanket. “You’ll know if I’m not.”

Sam ran his fingers gently down the angel’s ankle before fastening the last restraint. He sat back on his heels and looked. 

Cas was leaning against the headboard. Two thick leather cuffs held his wrists at head height. He would be able to move a little, just enough. The straps around his ankles kept his legs spread wide, bent at the knees. Like the wrist restraints, they were etched with markings that had dampened down Cas's Grace. 

He was human, like this. Vulnerable to what Sam was going to do to him. 

“Safeword?”

“Bunker.”

Sam nodded and got Cas to lift his hips enough to slide a pillow beneath him. 

He'd already lubed Cas up; his rim was glistening from when Sam had stretched him out, but that didn't mean he’d find this next part easy. 

But then that was the point. 

The toy, and the eggs, had been cleaned and thoroughly sanitised. Just because Cas couldn't really be hurt here (each buckle had a quick release on it, and it only took opening one to unfetter Cas's Grace) didn't mean he was going to take chances. 

Cas deserved Sam taking all due precautions. 

He made sure to slip the eggs into the dildo one by one, looking up to see Cas watching. 

“Gonna be so full in a while,” Sam told him. “Gonna feel them pushing inside you, Cas.”

He loaded the final egg, and then slid the narrow opening against Cas's hole. 

Even prepped, Cas was still tight. He squirmed, trying to pull back from the intrusion but Sam hadn't left him quite enough slack for that. 

Ignoring the angel's panted pleas, Sam worked the dildo in further, until it was deeply seated, and then he stroked the inside of Cas's thigh, settling him, giving him a little time to adjust. 

“Gonna be good for me, aren't you, Cas? Gonna let me pump these in you, until you can't take another one, you’re so full.”

He waited until Cas was almost calm again, and then he squeezed the toy. 

He could tell when the first egg pushed through; Cas's mouth dropped open and he drew in a sharp breath. 

“Please,” he moaned. “Please, Sam….”

Sam leaned over Cas's body to kiss him and then whispered against his lips. “Got anything else you want to say?”

Cas looked away, and Sam squeezed again. 

He'd filled the toy with five eggs, and by the time he was done Cas was a quivering pleading mess. His skin was sweat slick; when Sam pressed lightly on his abdomen, he swore he could feel the semi rigid outline of what he'd forced Cas to take. 

“Sshh,” he soothed, as Cas whimpered under Sam's touch. “We’re done with that bit, Cas. All you have to do now is push.”

Cas stared at him, shaking his head, pleading with his eyes. 

Sam tskd him. “If you want them out, that's the only way it's going to happen.”

He sat back again, hands raised to show he meant it. If Cas wanted the eggs out of him, he was going to have to put in some effort. 

Sam certainly wasn't going to help. 

Cas groaned as he bore down. It was a quick labour; the last egg hadn't made it in that far, and Sam watched Cas's hole stretch around it before the egg popped loose and rolled onto the bed. 

Sam picked it up. “That was almost too easy. Maybe I should put it back in, huh?”

“No, Sam, please!”

Sam petted Cas's stomach. “It's okay, Cas, I won't. But the rest won't come out as smooth as that.”

He wasn't lying. Cas strained and pushed, stomach muscles clenching as he expelled another egg, then another, and Sam picked each one up, then set them aside. 

“You’re doing so good for me, Cas. Two more to go. You can do it.”

Cas had his eyes squeezed shut with the effort. Sam rubbed his stomach, feeling the powerful muscular contractions as Cas forced the second last egg out inch by stubborn inch. 

It plopped free and Sam frowned when he saw Cas slump back from the effort. There was one more to go, and he wasn't sure Cas had it in him to get that one out too. 

But then Cas hadn't safeworded. He was giving Sam this, letting him fulfil this fantasy he'd had since he stumbled over this toy online. 

Sam ran his finger down Cas's stomach, making him shudder and groan. 

“One more, angel. Or back in they all go, and you can try again.”

“No,” Cas said. “Sam, I can't.”

Sam made a pitying noise. “You don't really have a choice.” He wouldn't, but he picked up one of the eggs and held it up threateningly. 

“Sam, I can't. Stop!” 

Sam dropped the egg. The distress, the pain in Cas's voice, was genuine. 

“Cas?”

“It won't move! Sam, help me!”

Sam grabbed at the strap around Cas's ankle, the closest, and tugged hard on the quick release. 

The strap came free and he could could almost feel the power flowing through Cas again. 

There was a flare, enough to dazzle, and then the fifth egg was lying on the bed. 

“Cas.” Sam wrenched the other straps away, and cupped the angel's face. He carefully rubbed his stomach. “Cas, you okay?”

Cas nodded, but he didn't seem all that certain. He certainly didn't object when Sam kicked the toy and the eggs onto the floor and then settled back against the headboard before pulling the angel into his arms. 

“We’re never doing that again,” Sam promised him. He squeezed Cas a little tighter. Cas sank into Sam's hold with a content sigh. 

“Agreed,” he said. 

There was an odd popping sound from the floor where Sam had kicked the dildo and the eggs, and Sam figured Cas was probably entitled though he had to be the first angel ever to smite a sex toy.


End file.
